


Household Etiquette

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Autistic Eurydice, Autistic Orpheus, F/M, Happy Ending AU, Yea thats right, also, autistic characters, autistic couples, cptsd eurydice, eurydice deserves every good thing, self depricating narrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice are newly married. Eurydice ponders if she's cut out for domesticity.





	Household Etiquette

Orpheus had a lot of friends. Or, at the very least, a lot of people liked Orpheus. This was completely understandable. However, for some reason, this meant a lot of people also like you. You assume they’re curious about the new face. Orpheus’s home town is small, and from what he’s told you, you get the impression he’s known most of the people have known him his whole life.  
  
And that’s how you ended up with an entire village in front of your house. You hate this. You end up having to mimik Orpheus a bit. You say hello, you smile, you say thank you when they congratulate you two. It’s harder when they try to talk to you. You aren’t used to answering questions about yourself, you don’t know the answers to a lot of them, and you can’t lie your way out of this.

Being polite is awful. You worry you thank people just a little too late, that you sound bored (you are bored, but you know it’s bad to sound that way). You flinch when people touch you without warning (you never want a hand on your shoulder ever again). People comment when you dont make eye contact.  
  
You try and focus solely on the hellos, thank yous, and goodbye. You probably come of as cold and a jerk, but you’re starting to suspect you are those things. You feel like you’ve been doing this all day.  
  
You don’t realize how draining it is until you notice Orpheus has taken over talking entirely. You make up an excuse about not feeling well and that you’re going to head inside. You don’t quite catch what he says exactly, but you recognize concern on his face. You feel bad lying to him. He’s your husband. You really are a jerk, aren’t you? You’re still all too happy to excuse yourself inside. 

There's so much stuff. Who the hell are you to complain about having _ too much _ stuff? You have a house with furniture and supplies and knick knacks and an ever growing pile of wedding gifts and looking at all of it at once makes you want to scream and you hate it. You can barely even register what’s what, it’s just Things. Just an assembly of objects thats too much for you to comprehend right now.  
  
You can find the bed instantly. You wonder if you’re being lazy. You never wanna move again after lying down though. So you’re a lazy jerk. You absentmindedly play with the beads on one of your bracelets. It’s a calming feeling. The afternoon sun shines in through the window, yellow and warm. It’s relaxing, just to be alone in the quiet. You close your eyes, savoring your dubiously earned moment of peace.  
  
You didn’t realize you fell asleep until you hear someone saying your name, trying to wake you. Panic rushes through you as your eyes fly open, instinctively you scramble to sit up. You try and figure out what you’re late for and how much trouble you’ll be in because of it.

  
“Eurydice, are you ok?” Orpheus asks. Wait. You look around. This is your house. It’s evening now. Orpheus is here, that means the guests are gone. Oh.  
  
“Is everything all right?” he asks. “Oh, uh yeah, sorry. I - I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.” you offer sheepishly.  
  
“How are you feeling?” He asks you. You’re about to say that you’re fine when you remember the lie you told to get out of dealing with perfectly nice people. “Yeah, about that,” you begin. “I was fine the whole time, I just said I didn’t feel well because I was I was tired of dealing with people.  
  
Orpheus’s head cocks slightly as he looks at you with confusion. “I know, I was asking how you were feeling?” You don’t understand. Silence passes before Orpheus elaborates, “I could tell you were tired, That’s why I asked if you’re feeling better.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You know you’re allowed to rest if you’re tired, right”  
  
“Yes, I do.” you answer, sounding a bit more defensive than you want to. It’s become embarrassingly obvious that you aren’t very good at things that are basic for everyone else. You’ve always been good at _ surviving _ , this is surprisingly different from living.  
  
“Sorry if that came out wrong, I just wanted you to know that if you really did need a break, you weren’t lying”  
  
You hadn’t thought of it that way. You sigh “How are you so good with people?” you ask.  
  
Orpheus laughs. “What?”. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I promise,” He says. “Eurydice, I promise you the only reason I lasted out there today is because those people are used to me.”  
  
“So you were bullshitting your way through that, too?”  
  
Orpheus laughs again. You love that laugh so much. “I guess so.” he admits.  
  
“I like being around you,” He says, “I don’t have to act like anything, except me.” a moment passes “Does that make any sense at all?” He asks nervously  
  
“Yeah, It does. And It’d be fine if it didn’t” you answer.  
  
“Well pleased don’t ever feel too pressured to make sense when it’s just us.” He says. “Can I kiss you? He asks. “I would love that.” you answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT NAME A FIC AFTER SONG LYRICS, I FINALLY DID IT 
> 
> This is inspired by a headcanon i got sent on my tumblr and i started playing around with it and HOO BOY I REALLY LIKE IT
> 
> all my fics look so SHORT once im done writing them,,,, i really hope my stuff is quality over quantity at least????


End file.
